wwe_12fandomcom_es-20200216-history
Heath Slater y Rhyno
Heath Slater y Rhyno es un tag team de lucha libre profesional el cual trabaja para la WWE, participando en su marca SmackDown. Ellos fueron una vez y los inaugurales WWE SmackDown Tag Team Champions. Historia 'Formación (2016)' Mientras que sus compañeros miembros del equipo Social Outcast fueron escogidos por la marca Raw durante el 2016 WWE draft, Heath Slater fue el único luchador activo que no fue escogido por ninguna marca. Slater apareció el 26 de Julio episodio de SmackDown, cutting a highly acclaimed worked shoot promo addressing the issue, only to receive a Gore from a returning Rhyno shortly after. The week after on Raw, Slater made an appearance where he and the returning Jinder Mahal demanded contracts. Raw General Manager Mick Foley informed the pair that they must compete in a match in which the winner would receive a Raw contract; Mahal won the contract. On the August 9 episode of SmackDown, Slater failed to win a SmackDown contract when he lost against Rhyno. On the August 15 edition of Raw, Slater interrupted Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman to demand respect and was beat down by Lesnar. The following night on SmackDown, Slater again was offered a contract if he could defeat Randy Orton; Orton was disqualified for refusing to stop punching Slater, and by default, Slater won the match and the contract, but his contract was taken away by SmackDown Commissioner Shane McMahon after a dazed Slater mistook him and General Manager Daniel Bryan for their Raw counterparts, Stephanie McMahon and Mick Foley.9 Despite not appearing at the event, WWE audiences chanted "we want Slater" during the brawl between Roman Reigns and Rusev at SummerSlam, as well as the following night on Raw. On the August 23 episode of SmackDown, Slater interrupted Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan, who had just unveiled the new WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship. McMahon and Bryan offered Slater a SmackDown contract if he could find a partner and win the tournament to crown the inaugural champions. After struggling to find a partner, former opponent Rhyno approached Slater and agreed to be his partner; this would slowly transition Slater to a fan favorite for the first time since 2010. Rhyno agreed to be Slater's partner as he had never won a tag team championship during his career. 'Inaugural SmackDown Tag Team Champions (2016)' Slater and Rhyno defeated The Headbangers (Mosh and Thrasher) in the first round of the tournament, and then The Hype Bros (Zack Ryder and Mojo Rawley) in the semi finals to advance to the final match at Backlash on September 11. At the pay-per-view, Slater and Rhyno defeated The Usos to become the inaugural SmackDown Tag Team Champions, with Slater winning his first championship in the WWE in over 5 years, with his last championship win back in 2011. With the win, Slater also earned a SmackDown contract. They were nicknamed "Beauty and the Man Beast". On the September 13 episode of SmackDown, Slater and Rhyno defeated The Ascension to successfully retain the titles in their first defense following Slater's official live contract signing. On October 9 at No Mercy, Slater and Rhyno successfully defended the titles against The Usos. On the October 11 episode of SmackDown, Slater and Rhyno saved Dolph Ziggler from being attacked by The Miz and The Spirit Squad. The following week on SmackDown, Ziggler, Slater, and Rhyno were defeated by The Miz and The Spirit Squad in a six-man tag team match. On the October 25 episode of SmackDown, Slater and Rhyno would retain their titles against The Spirit Squad in an impromptu title match. At Survivor Series, Slater and Rhyno were the captains for Team SmackDown in the 10–on–10 Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination match by default for being champions; however, they were defeated by Team Raw. At TLC: Tables Ladders and Chairs, Slater and Rhyno's reign came to an end at 84 days after they were defeated by Randy Orton and Bray Wyatt of The Wyatt Family. Two days later on SmackDown, Slater and Rhyno received their rematch, but failed to regain the titles. Afterwards on Talking Smack, the team hinted a break-up after Rhyno criticized Slater's lack of contribution in their matches. Slater pointed out that Rhyno was the one who got pinned, prompting Rhyno to walk out on Slater. 'Chances por el campeonato (2016–presente)' The following week on SmackDown, however, Slater and Rhyno competed in a tag-team battle royal to determinate the #1 contenders for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship, in which Slater accidentally eliminated Rhyno before being eliminated himself. On the December 27 episode of SmackDown, Slater and Rhyno competed in a Four Corners Elimination match for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship, but were the first team eliminated by Orton and Luke Harper (representing The Wyatt Family). On the January 31, 2017 episode of SmackDown, Slater and Rhyno answered American Alpha's (Chad Gable and Jason Jordan) open challenge for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship, alongside four other tag teams, and a brawl between all teams occurred, with American Alpha and Slater and Rhyno being the two teams left standing in the ring. A championship tag team turmoil match was then scheduled for Elimination Chamber on February 12 between Slater and Rhyno, Breezango, The Ascension, The Vaudevillains, The Usos, and defending champions American Alpha. On the February 7 episode of SmackDown just prior to Elimination Chamber, Slater and Rhyno competed in a 12-man tag team match where they teamed with American Alpha and Breezango to face The Ascension, The Usos, and The Vaudevillains; Rhyno was pinned by Viktor of The Ascension. At the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view, Slater and Rhyno were the first team out in the Tag Team Turmoil match, and successfully eliminated both Breezango and the Vaudevillains before losing to the Usos; American Alpha would go on to retain their titles, last eliminating the Ascension. En lucha *'Movimientos finales de Heath Slater' **''Smash Hit'' (Spinning lifting DDT) *'Movimientos finales de Rhyno' **''Gore'' (Spear) *'Apodos' **'"Beauty and The Man Beast"' (Slater y Rhyno) *'Temas de entrada' **'"More Than One Man" (junto con Just One Man intro)' de Jim Johnston (26 de Agosto de 2016 – presente) **'"Tusk"' de Jim Johnston (26 de Julio de 2016 − presente) Campeonatos y logro *'WWE' **WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (1 vez, inaugurales) **WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship Tournament (2016) Leer más */Peleas/ */Galería/ Referencias Enlaces externos *Perfil de Heath Slater y Rhyno en Pro Wrestling Wiki (Inglés) *|50px Perfil de Heath Slater y Rhyno en CageMatch (Alemán) *|50px Perfil de Heath Slater y Rhyno en CageMatch (Inglés) Categoría:Debuts en 2016 Categoría:Tag Team Estables Categoría:WWE Categoría:WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship